


Part of Something Special

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [49]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #51 - Aliens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Something Special

They felt like aliens here in this strange country away from home. Of course, they should be used to the eccentricities due to their experiences with Hangeng, but the latter had most often spent time with Heechul, and this China thing was like 500 Hangengs on crack cocaine. It was just odd to them.

Henry and Zhou Mi were okay with the atmosphere; they were alienated for a different reason, but that’s a different story all together. They didn’t feel out of place in this country and the other two envied them that.

Siwon had been here before, learned Chinese before, and sometimes seemed like he was swiftly on his way to becoming Chinese so, of course, he was just fine here in China, grinning, walking confidently and rattling off Zhongwen like a native – with, granted an odd accent.

Donghae could pretty much go with the flow, and make anyone love him. He would learn one phrase to use over and over again, whether or not the situation called for it, and all the fangirls would flail like there was no tomorrow and Donghae had just halted their today with his cuteness, effectively killing them all.

Hangeng was overjoyed and it showed in his walk, and talk. He was home.

So it was just Ryeowook and Kyuhyun that felt odd, out of place, both trying so hard to make this work both for the importance to Super Junior and SM Entertainment, but also because it was their beloved and crazy Hangeng’s dream. But they felt foreign, and not even in the oblivious tourist sort of way. They didn’t know how to communicate, and try as they might to learn the language, the tones, the words that all sounded the same but meant things so far removed from each other, they still stumbled over thought and verse, continually having, at the expense of their pride, to ask for help. So they banded together, and tried even harder, accepting the failures as they came – and come they did with stuttering tongues on variety shows, and confused looks in practices.

All the same, the joy of the other members was infectious, and they were happy, after a time, with their alien status, accepting that they would never quite fit like they had in Korea, but they were part of something special.


End file.
